verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hypercosmologist/Archversal life classification
Civilizations are organised structures made of lifeforms. A lifeform anything that: 1. Has physical appearance in local versal physics 2. Exists in a verse with at least 1 dimension of time 3. Generally aims to increase its' influence on the verse Types of verses suitable for life Timeverses: dimensionality of time is greater than dimensionality of space (these form a majority) Spaceverses: dimensionality of time is smaller or equal to dimensionality of space Supertimeverses are Timeverses with space dimensionality = 1 Superspaceverses are Spaceverses with time dimensionality = 1 Super versions of verses form a minority 5 stages of development of Civilizations Superspaceverses (our local case) 1.Tiny (compared to their verse) lifeforms barely capable of influencing their nearest surroundings 2. Lifeforms influence habitat much greater than their own size, are socially organized and dominate other lifeforms in their habitat 3. Lifeforms influence habitat massively greater than their own size, have near-perfect social structure, completely control all other surrounding lifeforms 4. Lifeforms influence a noticable part of the whole local verse, have perfect social structure, are optimally controlling their surroundings and possessions 5. Lifeforms perfectly control the local verse Regular Spaceverses 1.Tiny (compared to their verse) lifeforms barely capable of influencing their nearest surroundings, these lifeforms also uncontrollably fluctate in timespace 2. Lifeforms influence habitat much greater than their own size and dominate other lifeforms in their habitat. Also these creatures strategically use shifting in timespace to shift to "best possible outcome" regions or to use trial and error strategy. Social structure is very complex because it smoothly changes as lifeforms shift in timespace 3. Lifeforms influence habitat massively greater than their own size, have near-perfect social structure, completely control all other surrounding lifeforms. Sub-optimally utilize shifting in timespace 4. Lifeforms influence a noticable part of the whole local verse, have perfect social structure, are optimally controlling their surroundings and possessions. Also optimally utilze shifting in timeapace 5. Lifeforms perfectly control the local verse Supertimeverses Supertimeversal civilizations follow the same pattern of development as Spaceversal civilizations except with massive concentration on social structure which is the most vital aspect of development 5 stages of development of regular Timeverses is left as an excercise to the reader Stuck Civilizations (these form a majority) Civilizations, after reaching perfection in their local verse usually are stuck without ability to progress. Usually that is because their archverse chain stops here at least until the next limit archverse where their whole verse would appear as an extremely small particle. Civilizations could also be stuck if the next archverse has no time dimension. that archverses with time dimensions form a cofinal sequence in limit archverses Semi-stuck Civilizations are civilizations that would be stuck if not deliberately made unstuck by creatures of higher archversal level. Usually such civilizations are simply ingested. Non-stuck civilizations (these form a minority) Non-stuck civilizations have the ability to progess further usually starting again at level 1 (or sub-1) of development Pseudocivilizations Pseudocivilizations are a phenomenon that happens when n+1th archverse has strange physics and has time dimensions while nth archverse is too abstract to support life. In that n+1th archverse the nth archverse behaves as a civilization stuck in a bubble due to strangeness of the physics. If the bubble "pops" then a civilization is born as if it was already very developed and had prior history while in fact it had none. Almost all civilizations end before achieving perfection Almost all perfect civilizations are stuck Almost all non-stuck civilizations end before achieving 2nd perfection Category:Blog posts